He's mine
by Kindred01
Summary: Matthew wants Will, Hannibal is not happy at the end results.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew has watched Will from the moment he entered the sanatorium, he was in awe of the man and the more he learnt about Will more he wanted him to himself, Matthew wanted Will to notice him to see him for who he really was so he made gift for Will at his so called trial and he knew it will catch his eyes but then someone had to ruin it. So he decide a more of a direct approach was the best move, it started with giving Will more food, better food like fresh fruit and he would put chocolate in his cells under his pillow. Then he would make sure he has the better blankets and pillows not the cheap crap, he brought him books to read really it was items Will needs to make him feel human.

One night Will had a temperature spike after being dosed with some drugs that made him unwell, after hour of shaking and then throwing up Matthew takes Will into the showers to clean up "It seem to me that Doctor Chilton not treating you the right away." He tells him, Will looks at him over his shoulder as he stood under the hot water, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his skin pale from being ill

"And why do you care?" Will asked him, he knew why he still wanted to hear it

"Isn't clear?" Matthew asked him as he closed the door behind him and turning the key to lock it as he stood there with a big smile on his face

"Oh it's clear; it's very clear what you want." Will answer him "The question is will you get it?" Will asked him

"Oh I think I will get what I want, do you know why Will."

"Because you don't know what 'no' means." Will jokes, the orderly smiled at him as he removes his shirt and placing it on the bench

"Something along those lines." Matthew whispers as he removed the rest of his cloths.

3 months later...

This is what he told Hannibal when he has him strung up "Did you think your puppy would forgive you after what he done?" Matthew smiled at him as he dragged the blade across Hannibal's arm

"Will wouldn't ask you to do this?" Hannibal choked as he tried to keep his balance

"Are you sure? You did a good number on him a very good number Hannibal and now he's found someone else." He smiled as he sat down watching him, he watched Hannibal's eyes widen at he looked at him "But before we get to the part where I'm going to be a father, let's get to the part where you killed the judge at Will's trial and all those people that Will was meant to have killed, it was you." Hannibal didn't say anything "Your The Chesapeake Ripper." Silence nothing but silence between the two "Oooh I'm right aren't I."

"Did will tell you that?"

"No...Will hasn't told me anything, he just asked me to kill you." Matthew smiled

"Will isn't a killer."

"He is now or soon will be." He smiled at him "Now shall we talk about how I'm going to be a father…" Matthew started but was cut why Jack showing up and shooting him.

A month later Hannibal went to visit Matthew; he is now in the same place as his beloved Will but now as an inmate. He saw the padding of the bandage under the dull jump suit; his attacker smirked as he was Hannibal stood in front of him "I see you not worst for wear." Matthew asked, Hannibal just looked at him "Are you going to see my Will." He asked, Hannibal had his hands in his pocket and felt it turn into a fist as he tried to keep his face composed

"He used you?" He asked

"Maybe but at least he knows he was in control, he decide he what he wanted and he went for it." He smiled as he rubbed his shoulder. Hannibal knew that Matthew was whining him up to get a reaction from him

"You heard he's been found innocent." Hannibal said

"Yes." He smiled "I will be glad to know my child will be able to be raised by its mother." He chuckled

"Yes the child." Hannibal said with venom on his tongue "It's a shame it will never know its father."

"Ummmmm Perhaps." Hannibal left not happy know that he let the man under his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Will walked though sanatorium finely wearing clean clothes, he walked up to the cell that Matthew was in and stood there watching the man as he read a book on Hawks and other birds of prey "How's the arm?" Will finely asked him, slightly started out of his thought's Matthew turned to look at Will and his smile widen

"Oh you know it itches every now and then and it I keeping rolling onto it while I'm sleeping that really hurt." He said, Will smiled at him

"Do the pain killer's help?" he asked him

"Don't take them; they mess with 'meds'." Matthew joked, Will smiled weakly

"I'm sorry you got caught." Will told him, Matthew shrugged and held out his hand to him, Will walked closer to the cage and took his hand

"Don't be, I will be out soon enough." Will gave him a look as if to say don't do anything stupid "You are looking healthier." He told him as he moved his hands down to the slight bump

"They're well." Will said

"They?" Matthew asked looking up at him with wide eye

"Yes twins." Will tells him, the man behind the bar's mouth widen even more than before as his eyes sparkled in the bad light of the cell

"You're magnificent."

"TIMES UP!" The guard yelled, Will looks at the guard and frowned before looking back at Matthew

"You should go and see your dogs, have a soak in the tub and sleep in your bed…your know pick up where your left off just keep away from Hannibal I think I've pissed him off." Matthew smiled

"I know I saw him, I think he's more upset that I betrayed him and slept with another than asking you to kill him." Matthew smiled and kissed his hands "I will see you soon." And with that Will walk away down the hall without looking.

Week late Jack came to see Will, a 5 month pregnant Will walks out of his house and put a welcome home basket in the bin, still warped up and still filled with niceties "Don't like fresh fruit?" Jack asked

"It's from Freddie Lounds." He said as he put the dust bin lid down

"Ah… bugged?"

"Most likely." Will asked "Wouldn't put it pass her to bug the fruit." He said as he wiped his hands on his trousers before he looked at the man more closely "What are you doing here Jack?" Will asked him

"Matthew Brown has escaped." Will looked at him and raised an eyes brow at him before walking back towards the house

"Come in." Will told him.

Sitting down at the table they both had a hot drink, Jack could see boxes that had been filled by the FBI, he knew will would want to put very back to how it was before he was taken away, he notice that the house was warmer than normal and also he notice that Will's dogs were no leaving him alone. "How far along are you now?" Jack asked pointing to the bump

"5 months." He said with a smile smile

"Hope you don't mine me saying but you look a little big for 5 months." Jack told him, Will smiled as he rubbed one of his dog's behind his ears

"I'm having twins Jack… now tell me the real reason why you are here?" Will asked him as he looked up at him, he sipped his tea as coffee was now a big no no for him

"We still can prove Hannibal is the killer." Jack said, Will hummed as he looked into his cup

"I'm not shocked Jack. So what do you want?" Jack looked at him for a moment and wondered if Will want to go back to work or will be turn him away, Will took another sip of his tea as his eyes never left Jack

"I want you to come back to work."

"I'm 5 months pregnant. " He chuckled; he saw the exhausted look Jack has "I'm not going to do field work, well not much." Jack looked at Will and nodded

"That is fine, we can work around it. Did you want an officer posted outside?" He asked as he pointed out the front door

"Why?"

"Because of Mr Brown?" Will smirked as he looked at Jack and leaned back in the chair as he rubbed his bump

"He won't hurt me."


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal came around to see Will, Will wasn't thrilled about having him in his home but tried not show it as he invited him in "Would you like a coffee?" Will asked as he walked into the kitchen

"I don't think you should be drinking coffee in your… state." Hannibal said, Will smiled and looked over his shoulder

"My doctor said on small cup won't hurt, this will be my first and only cup to day. It will be your last chance to have coffee." Will told him, Hannibal nodded and stood there looking at Will. "Still just the one sugar?" Will asked

"You remember." Hannibal smiled

"I remember everything." The Doctor stilled as he took the hot cup from Will's hand, their hands touched for a second

"I hear you got a settlement."

"Ummm yes, they seem to think it will help as I am having twins." He said as he sipped his coffee

"Twins." Hannibal repeated, Will watched him as he moved to the dining room table and sat down just like he did with Jack a month before.

"Why are you here Hannibal?" Will asked finely after half hour of silence, Hannibal looked up into Will's eyes to find them looking right at him taking in Will's appearance he has shaved got a new haircut and wearing newer clothes, the Doctor was impressed but all he could feel was jealousy towards the man who knocked Will up

"Will we had something…" Will sighed and put his cup down and looked at him "…we had something special we still do…" Hannibal reached out and cupped Will's cheeks and looked into his eyes "…We can raised these children together you and I."

"What like with Abagail?" Will shot back, Hannibal froze as he Will took the man's hands and pulled back and looked at him

"What happen to Abagail is tragic Will."

"Hannibal…"

"I forgive you for sending Mathew after me."

"Hannibal I trusted you and you broke my trust and don't say you want to have me back when I know you haven't long rolled out of bed with Alana." He told him

"She told you." Will shook his head and stood up walking back onto the kitchen

"I just knew, it was written all over her face and I could smell your shampoo on her and I can smell her perfume is on you." Hannibal sighed and looked to Will was breathe taking he was glowing and it made Hannibal want Will even more "At lest you could do is look guilty for sleeping with Alana if you still love me?" Will asked

"I do love you." Hannibal whispered as he stood right behind Will, his hands rested on the pregnant man's hips and kissed his neck getting Will to moan "I want you back Will, please come back to me." The dark hair man turned around to look at him

"I can't trust you Hannibal, you killed the Abagail your sleeping with Alana and you Killed Beverly, and how can I trust you again?" Will sighed and closed his eyes. Pulling away Hannibal looked at him and gave him a said smile

"I will find a way to make you trust me again." He kissed Will's cheek before walking out the house.

Month later Will is now 7 months pregnant and the thing with twins is they normally like to come early, he was shocked they haven't already come with the stress between Jack and Hannibal visiting him none stop and Alana half rubbing it in that she now Hannibal's bed bunny. He was in the kitchen cleaning his dishes up from dinner when he heard "A new hair cut? Well someone is trying to impress someone." Will spun around a little too fast that he swayed on his feet and if it wasn't for the man in front of him he would have fallen over "Hey now not so fast there." He whispered

"Matthew." Will said his name softly, the man smiled as he pressed against Will and held him close. Will slapped him he could hear ringing in his ear before he looked into Will's eyes "You have been out of prison for two months Matthew waiting for you?"

"I'm sorry love, there are people who are after me." He smiled softly as he touched the bump feeling their child move under his touch, he leaned in and kissed Will's lips and then moved his lips down his jaw to his neck sucking on his sink making Will shiver

"M...Matthew." He moaned as he griped the other man's arms

"I missed your touch Will, you're so soft so beautiful." He whispered into his ear as he bite his neck

"Bed… now!" Will hissed as he grabbed the escaped killer's hand and dragged him to the bed room.


End file.
